The Announcement The New Verison
by TMadison
Summary: Betty Suarez and Daniel Meade are getting married. How will everyone react? Re-write of another one of my stories. There will be changes to this verison. Possible M-rated situations, so I'm uping the rating.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This story is originally one that I wrote back in 2010. I am in the process of re-writing it. If you have read it before, you might want to take another look because I will be adding parts and adding some things. Please add to your favorites because updates will be coming pretty quickly on this one because each chapter is short and I have several chapters already prepared. I plan to update several chapters a day until the rewrite is complete. So...if you have never read this, I hope you enjoy it. If you have, I hope you still enjoy it again. I will be keeping the old verison up though._

* * *

**Prologue- The News**

**The News**

It was front page news that cool December morning. The print was bold and black. The photo was beautiful, as it displayed the love of the happy couple pictured there. The choice of the photographer was appropriate and perfect.

_Vincent Bianchi_

Not only was the photographer from the same neighborhood where the bride-to-be grew up. He had been there in the early days of this couple's unusual relationship.

It seemed like a million years ago though. The two had come so far as individuals and together. It seemed almost impossible that subject of that very intimate photo were the same people.

The beautiful couple gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, unable to hide their love from the rest of the world. The very love that they had discovered had been there all along, hidden within the depths of their hearts.

For many, this news was a shock. For others, it was something that had been progressing for years. It was official.

Now the whole world knew. Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez were in love and were getting married.


	2. Chapter 2 Henry Grubstick

**Henry Grubstick**

As Henry sat diner across the street from his office, he read the morning paper. It was his traditional morning ritual on the days that Charlie had Nate. As he scanned through the pages of black and white print, the bold words jumped off the page and struck him through the heart.

_Meade-Suarez Engagement_

It had only been three months since he had seen her last. It was then that both decided that they were in two very different places in their lives. Shortly after, he had heard that she left for a new life in London to pursue his dreams, while he returned to New York with Charlie and Nate and started his new job at the law firm.

And it was hard to ignore the rumors surrounding Daniel Meade's departure from MODE and from New York. The speculation that New York's Most Eligible Bachelor was London bound in the quest to win the heart of a certain former assistant was now confirmed.

The proof was there in black and white.

Looking back, it all made sense to him now. He had seen that look of jealousy in Daniel's eyes when he had returned to New York for his job interview. Then, Daniel have given Henry a bad recommendation; only to replace it with a good one when Betty had gotten upset with him.

The actions of a jealous man, for sure.

In Henry's eyes, Daniel Meade didn't deserve a woman like Betty Suarez. Even now as he gazed down at the black and white engagement photo, he knew that he would always be Betty's first love and that was the one thing that Daniel Meade or his money could never change.

A fact that Daniel was obviously threatened by when he returned, this gave Henry a little bit of pleasure.

Still, Henry knew Betty and he knew that she didn't give her heart away easily. Betty was in love with Daniel and that Daniel loved her. The photo made that crystal clear.

And because of that, Henry realized that Daniel really was the richest man in the world- not because of his wealth- but because he had won Betty's heart. Her heart of gold was worth more than all the money that he had in his bank account.

He could only hope that someday he would be as lucky to find a woman like Betty to share his life with. Henry closed the newspaper and folded it methodically, as he glanced up at the waitress that was refilled his coffee cup.


	3. Chapter 3 Gio Rossi

**Gio Rossi**

It had only been two weeks since he and Stella returned from their honeymoon in Paris. Gio was getting ready to head to work when he heard his wife calling him from the kitchen.

"Gio!" She called loudly.

"What?"

"You have to see this email from Antonella. It's about your friend, Betty."

Gio quickly entered into the room and glanced over his wife's shoulder and saw the news that Antonella had sent and the photo of Daniel and Betty on the laptop screen.

"Ha! I knew this day would come." Gio chuckled. "I knew that there was only one guy for her."

He continued. "I think she would have walked through fire for him. Actually, she almost had to once."

As he stared at the photo that Antonella had sent, Gio's mind quickly flashed back to the fire that almost claimed Betty's life.

_It had been a trap set by Daniel's girlfriend, Renée._

He also recalled the conversation a few days after the fire, when Daniel, uncharacteristically, wandered into Gio's Deli to get his own lunch and give Betty a break. There in that deli, Daniel had spilled his guts about how he felt about almost losing Betty and how he didn't know what he would do without her.

It was that day that Gio realized that Daniel had some deep feelings for Betty, buried in the depths of his heart.

It wasn't long after that when Gio saw that those feelings were not necessarily one-sided. It was on Coney Island when Gio saw the way that Betty looked at Daniel, as she watched him with DJ. It was not the way a friend looked at another friend. There was something deeper there.

"She seems really happy," said Stella. They both looked at the photo of Betty and Daniel.

"Well, it's been four years in the making," said Gio, "They have seen each other, at their best and their worst. It's the best kind of love."


	4. Chapter 4 Matt Hartley

**Matt Hartley**

Matt entered the front door of the Hartley mansion. His flight was late and he knew that his mother knew his mother didn't like being kept waiting.

As he placed his bags in the entry way, he took a deep breath and realized how good it felt to finally be home. Six months ago, he had left to do something good and now that he had followed through with something. He felt like he was ready to take on the next big hurdle in his life.

_His personal life._

In the past six months, he had learned the meaning of the saying "Absences makes the heart grow fonder." Each day, he thought of Betty and her inspiration that had guided him to Botswana in the first place.

Now, he couldn't wait to see her again and tell her about his amazing trip. Perhaps, ask her to dinner and rekindle their relationship. After lunch with his mother, he was going to shower and get changed and rush right down to MODE and do exactly that**.**

"Welcome home, Matt." Victoria descended the stairway and made her way towards him. "You are late."

"My flight was delayed."

"Very well. Lunch is ready." She gestured towards the dining room. They made their way there and were seated. "How was your flight?"

"Long." Matt took a sip from his water glass. "I'm happy to be back though. It was an incredible experience. I don't regret it for a minute. In fact, it gave me some time to think about what I wanted to do with my life."

"And what would that be?" Victoria asked curiously. "Firefighter? Professional Clown?"

"Very funny. I'm going back into publishing," said Matt, "I am going to get my job back as a reporter. I really loved that job."

"Well, I just hope you will stick with it this time," said Victoria.

"I will." He said with a gust of determination. He felt like he could take on the world.

"I must admit. You really seem to know what you want." Victoria tried to manage a smile.

"I am also going to try to get back together with Betty," said Matt, "My biggest regret is just leaving her like I did. I'm going down to Mode, as soon as I'm done here"

He knew that his mother didn't care for Betty, but there was something about the blank look on her face, that bothered him.

"Now, I know what you are going to say. You are going to tell me that Betty isn't good enough and that I should aim higher…"

She cut in. "I wasn't going to say that at all."

"What were you going to say because I can see that you obviously want to say something? I know that look."

"Well, I know that you have been out of touch for six months. A lot has changed in that time," said Victoria. "If you go to MODE, you won't find Betty there."

"Really. Where is she now?" He asked curiously.

"She's in London with Daniel Meade."

"Did they start a new magazine there?" said Matt, "I knew that she could do anything you put her mind too. She is the most amazing woman that I've ever met."

Victoria interrupted coldly. "Actually, Betty and Daniel Meade are getting married and they live in London together."

"Betty and Daniel are getting married?"

"Yes. I assume that since he only left New York several months ago. This wedding is more of a shot gun wedding. The gossips are assuming that there is a little Meade heir on the way."

"A baby?" Matt's mind flipped back to his and Betty's pregnancy scare last Christmas and how relieved that Betty had been that she was not pregnant. He guess that Daniel changed her urge to wait to have a family.

He looked at his mother like she had grown two heads. At this moment, Matt felt the echo of pain from Daniel's fist punching him earlier that year.

Daniel Meade had won.

Matt's instincts had been correct. Daniel's protectiveness was a clear sign of his love for Betty.

Okay! So maybe, it was romantic love at time. Matt could only guess that the past six months had changed that. In those six months while he had been off in Botswana, he had lost Betty to Daniel Meade.


	5. Chapter 5 Walter

**Walter**

It had been three years since Walter had made the move to Maryland for his big promotion to manager of Pro-Buy. He loved his job and he barely thought of his home back in Queens. On the occasion that he did, he would think of Betty.

_The one that he let get away. He had to wonder. Did she think of him too?_

A one marriage and a divorce later, Walter had often wondered whether he should have let go of Betty. He had one failed relationship after another.

As he sorted through the returned merchandise for something to give to his girlfriend for their one month anniversary, he thought about how he used to do the same thing for Betty.

He would never forget her face when he gave her that used karaoke machine.

_What would it be today? A half-opened pack of AA batteries? A remote control that was missing the back (Some tape could fix that.)? A VHS tape of Sweat'n to the Oldies?_

Walter's thoughts were interrupted, when he heard his name over the intercom. They needed help in the television department. With a sigh, he reluctantly made his way there. _The anniversary gift would have to wait._

As he strolled through the television department, he saw the face of Daniel Meade flashed across every single television in the department. He stopped in his track before quickly to turn up the volume on the big screen television in front of him to see Suzuki St. Pierre frantically squawking the news.

"Millionaire and former playboy Daniel Meade is off the market again! Sorry Ladies! The once-widowed son of Claire and the late Bradford Meade is headed down the aisle for the second time. This time he is marrying his former assistant….the very colorful Betsy Suarez."

_Photos flashed across the screen of Betty's extremely colorful wardrobe._

Suzuki continued. "It's almost enough to make your eyes bleed. Isn't it? One has to wonder whether the bride will wear white or an ensemble of multi-colored polka dots? And will the bridesmaids being wearing socks with their Jimmy Choos? It looks like this caterpillar finally turned into a butterfly and landed her well-toned Prince Charming."

Another photos of an updated photo of Betty flashed across the screen of her in Daniel's arms, made Walter's mouth drop open.

"Walter, is something wrong?" One of his employees asked.

"I used to date her." Walter's voice cracked and gestured towards the television screen. "And now….she's marry THAT guy."

"Wow! That's kind of like trading in your old clunker for a Porsche," The employee replied.

Walter rolls his eyes. "Will you shut up and get back to work?"

"Well, it is." The employee added.

The truth was that Walter had always had always had his suspicions Daniel Meade's intentions with Betty.

_Always spending time together. Always calling her after hours. Taking her out to clubs. Showing her what life in the big city was like. Wooing her with his money...and other things._

Still, she looked happier than he ever saw her, as he watched the footage of Daniel and Betty strolling arm in arm through London.

Betty was a miracle worker. She had worked her magic on Daniel Meade and changed the playboy. The proof was flashed across the television screen. Betty had changed Daniel into a way that only a girl from Queens could.


	6. Chapter 6 Sofia Reyes

**Sofia Reyes**

Sofia stood in front of the full length mirror, admiring how she looked in the low-cut red dress. This might be the right dress for her magazine launch.

_ Or was it?_

She couldn't afford to get it wrong. She needed to look perfect. This was his biggest project since leaving MYW, almost three years earlier. She couldn't afford to look anything less than drop dead gorgeous. Her career was riding on this.

_Maybe, a black dress would be better._

As she changed to head back out to search for the perfect dress. She heard the sound of a zipper.

Not an unusual sound for a dressing room. However, it was the giggling noise and the whispering sounds of a man and woman's voice coming from the dressing room beside hers that drew Sofia in.

Sofia drew her ear closer to the wall. From the other side of the wall, Sofia could hear the unmistakable groans and panting sound that clued her into exactly what was going on over there.

Against the wall, there was a loud thump…and again and again. Sofia backed away from the wall. She quickly got dressed and got out of there as quickly as she could manage.

Once she returned to shopping, she strolled through the racks of beautiful dresses. This was one of the most exclusive stores in Manhattan. Surely, there had to be something here.

After seaerching for ten minutes, Sofia saw the perfect dress, hanging across the room, like it was waiting there just for her. Just as she made it there, another woman got there just before she did. Sofia was not in the mood for this at all. She was ready to fight this woman to the death.

"Excuse me, I think that dress would look better on me," said Sofia.

The woman whipped around. Sofia Reyes was face to face with her.

"Did you say something?" said Betty, nicely. "Sofia!" The woman's eyes widened in surprise.

Sofia looked her and trying to place where the woman knew her from.

"Do I know you?" Sofia asked.

"Of course you do," said Betty, "I'm just one of the people you stepped on, on your way to the top. Or sound I say on the way to the bottom?" She extended her hand. "Let me re-introduce myself. I'm Betty Suarez"

"Betty, you look wonderful," said Sofia. "How are you?"

"Well...I'm great, actually." Betty said cheerfully.

A few moments later, a man approaches Betty and wraps his arm around her waist from behind, kissing her neck.

"Honey, did you find what you were looking for?" said Daniel. He paid no attention to Sofia's presence.

"Daniel!" said Sofia.

"Sofia!" Daniel gave her an amused smirk.

"Wow...are you together?" Sofia asked.

"Oh...Yes." Daniel chuckled. "I'm surprised they haven't kicked us out of here yet."

Betty flashed her diamond engagement ring. "Daniel and I are getting married."

"And we are extremely happy." Daniel added, as he glanced down at Betty's blouse. "Honey, you have your blouse on inside-out."

"Oh..." Betty's face turned a light shade of pink. "I guess we'll have to fix that." She quickly kissed Daniel on the cheek, grabbing his hand with one hand and the perfect dress in the other.

"We sure will and I can't wait to see that dress…on and off you." Daniel said suggestively.

"Come on," said Betty.

Sofia cleared her throat. They obviously forgot that she was standing here, as they got lost in their nauseating erotic haze.

"Oh…you're still here. It was great seeing you, Sofia." Daniel said. Sofia could tell that Daniel wasn't sincere in that remark. "Now, if you can excuse us, we have our engagement dinner tonight with our family and Betty promised me that she would let me help pick out some her lingerie for the honeymoon."

Sofia stood there, awestruck. Betty Suarez was leaving with the perfect dress and the perfect man.


	7. Chapter 7 Claire Alexis

**Claire/Alexis**

Alexis sat impatiently waiting at a café near her mother's hotel. She had been waiting for almost forty-five minutes to find out what her mother had traveled half way around the world to tell her.

_What was so important that it couldn't be told over the phone? Was there another child that she had forgotten to tell the rest of the family back? Did she cut someone else's brake lines and needed a place to hide out?_

She looked at her watch again and then back up to see her mother making her way towards her. Moments later, she sat across from her.

"Finally!" said Alexis, "It's so great to see you but I was starting to think you were lost."

Claire placed her bags on the ground beside her chair. "I'm so sorry. I lost track of time. I was doing a little shopping."

"A little? It looks like you bought everything in the store." Alexis remarked.

Claire reached for her water-glass. "Well, I just needed to pick up a few gifts for a bridal shower that I'm throwing this Saturday for my future daughter in law."

"Daughter in law?" Alexis' mind began to wonder. _Which brother?"_

"Yes. Your brother is getting married," said Claire proudly. She reached down in the bag and pulled out a lacy black negligée."

"Mom! Put that away." Alexis eyes grew wide.

"Oh. Relax!" Claire compiled with her request.

"So…Tyler is going to marry Amanda. I thought things weren't exactly working out there," said Alexis. "This is kind of sudden, don't you think?"

"Wrong brother." Claire laughed.

"Daniel is getting married. I didn't even think that he was dating anyone," Alexis scanned her menu. "The last thing I heard he lost his mind and handed everything over to Wilhelmina."

"Well, if you would pick up the phone and call him…or anyone for that matter, you would know that he left New York for a very specific purpose," said Claire. "A romantic one."

"How big are the boobs on this one?" Alexis said sarcastically.

"Alexander Spencer Meade!"

"Fine…Who is the lucky woman that had won my dear baby brother's heart…this time?" Alexis tried her best to play nice.

"Why do you have to ruin all my fun? Alexis, my dear, Daniel has realized that he's in love with the one person that I've known was perfect for him all these years."

"Betty?" Alexis had been well aware of her mother's theories about Daniel and Betty for sometimes. Of course, Alexis assumed that Daniel would never be smart enough to actually realize his feelings.

Claire nodded. "Yes."

"Well, it's about time," said Alexis.


	8. Chapter 8 Hilda Iganacio Justin

**Hilda/Ignacio/Justin**

The Suarez house was buzzing with excitement over the news that Daniel and Betty had told them over dinner last night.

They had returned not just for a visit but a very specific purpose. In four short weeks, they were going to be married, which meant very little time to throw Betty's dream wedding together.

Hilda flipped through back issues of Brides Magazine; the ones that she had worn out when she was planning her wedding to Bobby.

"I can't believe this is happening. Four weeks…there is no way we can plan a wedding in four weeks," said Hilda. "Betty is out of her mind."

"Calm down, Mom. I got this," said Justin calmly. "I will be more than happy to miss a few days of school to make sure that Aunt Betty's wedding is perfect."

"Justin, you have to go to school," said Ignacio.

"Grandpa…seriously! This is…"

"School…" Ignacio said sternly.

"Okay! Whatever…" Justin said as he grabbed his backpack and stuffed a few issues into it.

"I don't know why you are going crazy. This shouldn't be a surprise. I've known since Daniel showed up here a few weeks ago on our doorstep," said Ignacio.

"He did?" Hilda gave him a suspicious look.

"Yes. He had the ring and everything," said Ignacio.

"Papi….you knew!" Hilda snapped.

"Uh…" Ignacio looked for an exit. "I didn't know she would say yes."

"Grandpa, why would she say no? Her and Uncle Daniel are like a fairy tale," said Justin. "I've always had a feeling that they would end up together…someday."

"You have not?" Hilda chuckled as she continued to flip through bridal magazine.

"Yes. I knew when Aunt Betty brought him home and he threw up in four rooms of the house," said Justin.


	9. Chapter 9 Amanda Marc

**Amanda/Marc**

In the far back corner of The Closet, Amanda and Marc were busy, scavenging through piles of swag before the other vultures began to circle later that day.

Amanda was shuffling the racks when something bright caught her eye. She pulled out the red poncho.

"Ew!" She held it up with two fingers. "This reminds me of Betty."

"Oh My God!" Marc's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Marc grabbed it from her hand and examined it.

"This is Betty's poncho. How did it get here? I paid good money to make sure it ended up at the bottom of the East River," said Marc. "Frame and all."

"Well, I'm sure that one of my clients will wear it. Celebrities will wear anything." Amanda took the garment back and then looked down at it. "You know, I actually really miss Betty."

"Have you heard anything from her?" Marc asked.

"No. It's like she's in another country or something," said Amanda. "It's not like it's that far away. She could come and visit once in a while."

"England is another country, Amanda."

"I thought she moved to London, Ohio." Amanda gave Marc a puzzled look.

"Now, why would Betty move to Ohio, Amanda." Marc chuckled. "Betty moved to London, England."

"Oh…I guess that makes sense," said Amanda.

"I want to find out what happened when Daniel went to London but it has been impossible to get any information out of Justin." Marc snatched the poncho away from Amanda and threw it in the nearest trash can, where it couldn't harm anyone else.

"Tyler has been pretty closed mouth too. I bet things didn't go well and Daniel is in Rio licking his wounds."

"And everything else that walks by." Marc and Amanda both laughed obnoxiously.

Suddenly from the opposite side of the closest, there was banging sound, behind two racks of clothes.

"What was that?" Amanda whispered. Marc shrug his shoulders.

Amanda picked up a black Prada heel and she slowly moves towards the noise. "It better not be someone trying to get that Gucci bag that I wanted."

Marc stayed close behind her. "Who do you think it is?"

"I bet it's that slut, Nicole from beauty. She has a thing for the copy repair guy," said Amanda.

"Is that why we get all that free toner?" Marc pulls out his camera phone and prepares to snap the perfect blackmail photos. After all, you never know when you might need those.

"Got ya!" Amanda pushes out the rack of clothes out-of-the-way. Marc snapped the photo.

Nothing…and I mean nothing could have readied them for what they saw when the rack moved. Betty perched on Daniel's lap. Daniel's lips in Betty's neck, while his hands wandered inside her blouse, as they sat in a giant green bean bag chair. .

Upon discovery, Betty pulled her blouse closed and Daniel glanced up at the stunned pair, with a devilish smile.

"Do you guy's mind?" Daniel pulled Betty close to him. "We were kind of in the middle of something."

Marc's eyes was drawn to Betty's hand, which was now the home of a huge diamond ring.

"Let's go leave these two alone." Marc threw his phone in the trash can, as he pulled a speechless Amanda away.

"Mandy, do you remember that day four years ago, you said that the day that Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez got involved, would be the day that pigs flew?" said Marc, in a stunned tone.

"Yeah!" Amanda still wide-eyed and in an obvious state of shock

"I think we need to go look out the window," said Marc. "See if we can find any of those flying pigs."


	10. Chapter 10 Wilhelmina Marc Amanda

**Wilhelmina/Amanda/Marc**

Wilhelmina was more than thrilled when Claire announced that she was jetting off to Paris to visit Alexis for a few days and do some shopping.

The old bat was out of her way. For the first time, there wasn't a Meade in the building to get in her way. So…while the Meades' were away, Wilhelmina will play. She was queen of this castle now.

Through the window, she saw Marc and Amanda walking by aimlessly. Wilhelmina marched out of her office.

"Marc! What are you doing?" Wilhelmina asked, as she took in the sight of Amanda clutching a large hideous piece of red fabric.

"Helping Amanda!"

"Amanda, you don't even work here anymore." Wilhelmina snapped.

"Willi, Be nice," said Marc, "Amanda and I have been through a terrible trauma."

"Just get back to work, Marc. This is a fashion magazine, not a counseling center. Wilhelmina barked.

Amanda looked up at Marc. "She's right."

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay.?" Marc continued to try to comfort her.

"I just have to face it." Amanda tried to pull away. "I'm going back to the closet."

"Amanda, don't….it's not worth it. There aren't enough therapist in New York City."

"I'm going back to the closet," Amanda succeeds in her escape from Marc's grasp. "I'm totally going to watch them make out some more. It's actually kind of hot."

"What is your little friend babbling about?" Wilhelmina rolled her eyes, as both she and Marc watch Amanda scurry away.

"You really don't want to know." Marc tried to make his escape and call his therapist.

"Out with it! I know when you are hiding something big," said Wilhelmina.

"Well, I think I might have found our cover for the wedding issue," Marc wondered whether he could just come out with it slowly or just blurt it out, kind of like ripping off a Band-Aid. "I'm not sure how you are…

"Marc, Quit stalling. You wanted to be Creative Director. It's about time you started acting like it."

"Well, I can guarantee when this news gets out it's going to be HUGE! The biggest wedding news of the year."

"I'm intrigued. You have my attention." Wilhelmina titled her head.

Marc flips open his cell phone, to show photo he had taken. Wilhelmina looked at the photo with disbelief in her eye. "Oh, God! That's Daniel and...

"Yes. And Betty. I know. It's shocking."

"Shocking doesn't even begin to decrisbe it. It's almost like we have entered another dimension." Wilhelmina snapped the phone closed.


	11. Beckett Scott

**Beckett Scott**

As Becks leaned against the bar, he surveyed the scene. It sure was good to be back in New York. He left Meade two days after Daniel left MODE, without even a good-bye or I'll see you around. There was no way that he was going to stay there and work for Wil-HELL-mina Slater, no matter how hot she was.

So, Becks had sent the last few months traveling around the world, hopping from one photo shoot to another. One party to another...and one woman to another.

No matter where went though. There was no place like home...and it was time that New York City gave him a proper welcome home.

Now that he had a couple of drinks, the next step was to find some beautiful woman to spend his night with. As he took his drink from second drink from the bar, he continued to scan the room.

On tonight's menu…..he was in the mood for a brunette and across the room sitting at a table alone was the lucky woman of the evening.

"Time to turn on the charm." Becks said to himself, as he grabbed his drink and made his way across the dimly lit bar. As he grew closer to the dark-haired beauty, he was hit with a hint of familiarity about her. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

He pulled up and chair and sat down. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hi." The woman smiled and then looked back towards the bar.

"Did it hurt?" Becks said suavely.

"Did what hurt?" The woman looked back at him, clearly puzzled at his question.

"When you fell from heaven." Becks grinned seductively.

"You really do think you are something else. You never change." She rolled her eyes.

"You seriously have to get some new lines, dude." A familiar voice cut through the noise of the bar. Becks turned to see Daniel standing there with two drinks in his hands.

"Daniel…Hey! I didn't think you were in town anymore. I hate to tell you but this beauty is taken. There are some blondes over there."

Becks pointed back toward the table full of blondes in the opposite corner.

"Actually, I prefer brunettes….especially this one." Daniel said as he gave the woman a wink. "Because she happens to be my fiancée."

"What?"

"Good to see you again, Becks!" said Betty.

Daniel placed the drinks down on the table and slid into the seat beside her, swiftly putting his arm around her and allowing her to snuggle up next to him in the booth. "I don't know if you remember me… But I'm Betty."

"Married…" Becks looked from Daniel to Betty. "to Betty!"

"I've meant to call you." Daniel gazed at Betty, affectionately. "Just everything has happened so fast. We fell in love and ...well...I was hoping that you are free on the 20th of next month. I'm going to need a best man."

"Betty. You are Betty," said Becks.

"Uh….Yeah." She replied. "I'm Betty."

"Betty…like Betty…like Daniel's former assistant, Betty…like socks with heels, Betty." Becks knocked back his scotch and slammed the glass on the table.

"Yes. It's me."

"Wow, Betty. You're hot." Becks said suggestively.

"Don't even think about it, Becks. She's all mine." Daniel said protectively.


	12. RENEE SLATER

**Renee Slater**

The place was peaceful and serene. Renée gazed out her bedroom window, watching the waves crashing onto the rocks below her window. The beautiful blue ocean reminded her of the eyes of the man that she was desperately in love with and knew she was destined to spend the rest of her life with.

For Renée, there was no greater feeling than the way she felt when she was in Daniel's arms. The excitement was building because she knew that it would that soon….very soon, they would be moving in together and they were going to be so happy together.

_Oh, Yes! She was going to be the future Mrs. Daniel Meade._

She knew that Daniel would be here soon to get her. She felt safe here, just as she felt safe with Daniel. It was a place where there were no…candles. No candles! _NO CANDLES, EVER_! She thought, as she tried to calm herself. She heard her own words echo in her head, "YOUR ASSISTANT IS TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

There was a knock on the door, as Renée quickly jumped to see who was there. The door opened to reveal the nurse.

"Mrs. Slater, you have a package. It just arrived, and I'll be in with your medicine in a few minutes," said Nurse Betty, cautiously. The nurse proceeded with caution.

"A package for me," said Renée happily. She took the package. The nurse nodded her head. "It's from my Daniel. Isn't it? He's coming for me soon." She began to whirl around the room, holding the envelope tightly to her body.

Once she stopped, she ripped open the package and pulled out the newspaper clipping from inside.

The return address marked Mode Magazine, in Wilhelmina's cryptic handwriting. The headline was bold and black, and there was no mistaken.

_Braces or no braces_. There was no mistaken to women in Daniel's arms.

The nurse began to back away slowly towards the door.

"NO!" Renée began to rip the newspaper into a million tiny pieces. "Betty! Betty! Betty! I knew she was in love with him."

The nurse quickly turned and ran out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her.


	13. Suzuki St Pierre

**Suzuki St Pierre**

Byron Wu sat in his Fashion Buzz dressing room. He was preparing to go on the air with a big announcement.

Thanks to his very, very reliable source and one seriously suggestive photo. Suzuki was about the break the biggest news since Natalie Whitman was seen streaking naked through Central Park last winter.

As Suzuki prepared to go on the air, his assistant, Trevor, rushed into the room, out of breath and waving a handful of photographs in his hand.

"You…..aren't…." He pulled his inhaler from his jacket pocket. He took a puff. "Going to believe this."

"What has gotten into you?" Byron got up from his chair.

"That reliable source of yours is really vague on their information about this mystery woman."

"Yes. Did you find out who she was?"

Trevor flipped over the photo and hangs it in front of Suzuki's face.

"Tornado Girl!" said Byron. "His former frumpy assistant. It's impossible. There has to be a mistake. She's changed….from an ugly duckling into a swan."

Byron recalled the lengths that Betty had once gone to help Daniel retrieve those photos of Daniel and her former wife…before she was his wife. It suddenly didn't seem like such a surprise that Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez might actually have taken their relationship to another level.

As he listen to his assistant ramble on and on about how big this story was going to be.

Daniel Meade marries his former assistant. There were even photos of her fashion challenged days. The clashing patterns and colors were flashed before his eyes.

Not Betty's finest hour…

"We aren't running those," said Byron.

"Why?" said Trevor, in a perplexed tone, glancing down on the four-year old photo of Daniel and Betty in their early years.

"The Daily Dose of Daniel is done! The man is obviously in love with her, and there is nothing scandalous about it. It's time for Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez to move past who they were. He is no longer the playboy and she is no longer the awkward assistant."

"You aren't going to break the story," said Trevor, as he holds the photos in his hand. Byron goes to walk out the door, as he puts his "Suzuki glasses" on.

"Of course, I am. I'm sentimental…not crazy," said Byron, in a Suzuki-like tone, "We will go with the hot photo of the happy couple."

Trevor stood there in awe. Byron popped back into the room, as he looks around the door frame.

"By the way, get a message to Daniel and Betty. Tell them to be at my house on Saturday for a cook-out. Tell them to bring the cole slaw."


End file.
